PS: Aishiteru
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: A Story about a group of friends in a school called Shirohana High. Funny, Dramatic, and just somewhat Lovely.
1. The Gang

**Alrighies**

**This story was written by me Ren Nightwish, Edited by Sakrua Nightheart, Character Design by Sakura Nightheart [besides Ren and O-Re which were done by me] **

**Yes, We have posted it on both our accounts, so Check out sakura's other stories!!!  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shirohana Middle School**

"Hey, did you hear!? A new girl is a coming!" a student called out. "Now now…quiet down." the teacher called out trying to quiet the class, as he walked in with the student. The new female walked in a shy way, having one of her hands fisted and placed in front of her mouth, where the other one was clutching her skirt. She dressed in a black layered skirt with a white short sleeved shirt and stripy pink and black knee length socks with black ankle high boots that accompanied the outfit. Her shoulder cut hair blew in her direction of the wind as she walked in, her boxed cut fringe covered her eyes and she place a shy smile on her mysterious face as she began to introduce herself.

"Uno…hello…my name is Nightwish Ren, I'm a transfer student outside of Tokyo, I'm 15 and…uno…it's nice to meet everyone here…" she introduced in a soft shy voice. The teacher placed here next to a girl, who had mid length black hair with a side fringe, she sat in a relaxed position in her seat. Ren then noticed that she wore denim shorts, with a shoulder off loose pale shirt and a white singlet underneath. Her eyes were a calm ocean blue colour, Ren guessed that she was popular with the people in the school.

The entire lesson was pretty silent, when class ended the girl sitting next to Ren spoke to her. "Hey! I'm Osanai Aoi, you're the new kid around here right?" Aoi happily asked, Ren just nodded slightly. "So that means you haven't made any friends yet, well you want to meet my friends?" Ren hesitated for awhile but happily complied.

Aoi took Ren's hand and ran to the cafeteria. Ren couldn't help but stare in awed at how enthusiastic Aoi is as she was pulled along to a table near the window. Ren could see a whole group of people. Aoi stopped in front of a boy and greeted him a innocent kiss on the cheek. He was quite tanned and muscular, his outfit consisted of dark blue jeans and a white racer back singlet with a red checkered button shirt with all his buttons undone.

"This is Kurai Tora, my boyfriend!" Aoi cutely announced. Ren did a slight bow "It's nice to meet you, Tora-kun." Aoi then tugged Tora's arm and pulled him to another small group of people. "Ren, these awesome people are my friends." Aoi said in a happy tone. "This is Nightheart Sakura and Kuroshi Hiro, Sak's boyfriend." she pointed to a girl who had pale skin, midnight blue shoulder length layered hair and dark crimson eyes. She wore a yellow long sleeved hoodie and a light green checkered scarf with a red skirt, she also wore white knee length socks and brown ankle high boots. "Sakura des! Call me Sak if you want!" Sakura beamed in a cheery voice.

Sakura sat on a boy who was quite tall and also had pale skin like her but a little more darker. He had light brown hair with deep shady red eyes. His clothing was dark green shirt with black long sleeves under it, dark grey jeans and adidas hip hop shoes.

A boy with dark red hair and black eyes who wore khaki pants with a dark brown hooded jacket with black converse and a girl with long silky chocolate brown hair and topaz eyes who was clothed in black pants, a clean white coat with a light brown scarf and black boots came and joined the group. Ren thought that they were a couple but it seemed as if Sakura had just read her mind, "Nah, they aren't a couple just looks like one just to let you know Ren." she grinned.

This time Sakura introduced the two unknown people to Ren since Aoi ran away with Tora, "This is Misako Ryuu and Hanari Momo, Ryuu is my twin since our birthdays are on the same day." Sakura told. "Well, I'm Sakura's better looking twin," he winked at Ren. "Sure sure sure, dream on…" Sakura mumbled into Hiro's shoulder.

Ren just giggled at the twins' argument over who was better looking. "Well, no one can beat Momo here, she is like a total guy magnet!" Ryuu suddenly changed subject, he laughed while he said it. "What ever, you're just jealous cause you aren't any chick magnet." Momo came back proudly.

"Hey guys! Who's the new girl?" a boyish voice came from behind. "Omg! How long did you guys take!? And this is Nightwish Ren, new girl in Aoi's class!" Sakura said as she smiled childishly at them. "You're in my seat…" a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes informed Ren. Ren quickly stood up and apologized. "So slack O-re…just go and find another spot to sit!" Sakura glared at O-re. O-re wore thin long sleeve shirt and denim shorts with sports shoes.

The girl who came and asked who Ren was, wore yellow jacket with a loose white shirt underneath with faded blue jeans. Her hair was tied back into a half ponytail and she was quite short. Ren knew straight away that she was the laid back type of person and she was glad. "Hey, I'm Yamamoto Akira." said the short girl. Another girl who had blonde hair and dressed in a pink dress with white ballet flats walked up to Ren "eh…Hi there I'm Takishima Chiharu."

"Hey, I'm Yokohima Rei, if you need any help in studies or homework just call my name and I'll be here!" a girl with pigtails and glasses said to Ren. O-re was the quietest person in the group according to Ren, so she decided to walk up to him and start a conversation with him. "uno…O-re-san…aren't you cold?" Ren asked quietly and O-re just stared at her in a cold way replying "aren't you cold in that skirt?" raising a brow while asking.

Ren thought he was lying so she suddenly hugs him to make him warmer "No, I'm use to this type of weather…" she mumbled. "So am I now get off me…" he coldy glared and pushed her harshly away. Ren lost her balance and fell backwards. She waited for her body to touch the cold stone ground…but never felt it coming…instead…she felt two strong warm arms wrapped around her…


	2. Left Alone

**Ren's POV**

As I fell back from O-re's push, I felt wind pass my back, it was a cold one yet I did not shiver the slightest bit. I was a second away from touching the ground then I saw hands suddenly appearing from my back and catching me. Those hands were unfamiliar to me but it definitely belonged to a guy because they were larger than a girl's. They snaked around my upper torso and saved me from falling. But they landed on the most embarrassing place…they landed on my breasts. Happy and shocked at the same time, I quickly stood up and bowed and muttered a small thank you before running off out of the cafeteria.

I ran as fast as I could…just like that rainy night last year. My cheeks were heated as I ran. My new group of friends sat still, watching my back retreat, I could tell that O-re wasn't shocked. As I ran I was wandering why was I running away? From fear? From embarrassment? Or was it something else…?

I stopped and heard fast footsteps and pants come behind me. When I turned around, my eyes clashed with his mesmerizing grey irises. I did a once over on him, he had dirty blonde hair, his hair was spiky like those action anime you see on TV. I was lost in those grey orbs that seem to be somewhat attractive but I came back to reality when I heard him speak. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there…I didn't mean to…you know um…I saw you falling and my reflexes kinda acted so I had to go and catch you before you got hurt." he said in a calm shy voice. I was speechless at first but found my words "um…I'm sorry you had to go through that much trouble to help me…sorry for running off too before I thanked you properly…" I replied shyly. "I have never been…um…touched that way before so that's why…" the boy just stared at her shy figure before continuing "Oh that means you haven't had a boyfriend before am I right?" I blushed every shade of red possible. Realising what he just asked "Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask a personal question."

I just smiled "It's okays, it's the truth anyways I was just didn't know what to say so yeah…I've only liked one person in my life though…"Luckily the bell rang for class, "Um…before we go…what is your name?" He just smiled and answered "Bou Kaleb yours?" "Nightwish Ren" I answered before he ran off after hearing my name. I just stood there with his name repeating in my mind over…and over…and over.

**Normal POV**

It was the last day of school and everyone was looking forward to the holidays. But the only thing they weren't looking forward to was…boredom. That's right! Boredom! No one has anything planned for the holidays. They were all sitting around the table in the café they were eating at. They were all trying to think of something for them to do together in the holidays. Sakura's face cheered up and she looked at everyone. "Why don't we plan a camping trip out in the mountain area!? I know a lodge in that area!" she suggested to everyone. They all just pondered about the idea for a moment and all approved on the idea. Sakura squealed in delight and flopped back into her chair "Awww…now I'm tired from all that thinking…now I don't have the energy to eat my cakie…" she whined. And at the same time their orders came. Momo and Akira were sharing a large banana spilt, Ren and Kaleb shared a ice latte, Rei had a mango shake, Aoi and Tora shared a strawberry sundae, Chiharu and O-re just had regular ice chocolate, Sakura had ice tea and fruit cake,Hiro just had chocolate milkshake and Ryuu didn't order anything since he had something to eat earlier.

Sakura just sat there and stared at her piece of cake. She groaned because she didn't have the energy to eat the cake much less lift the fork. Hiro sighed and bent down to whisper something in Sakura's ear. She blushed slightly and shook her head. Hiro looked at Ryuu for back up, Ryuu got the message "Oh well since you don't look like you're going to eat it, I'll take it." he smiled while reaching for the plate. Sakura growled and sat up "Don't you touch my cakie…" she glared. Everyone just laughed at her. It was little past 4 and everyone decide to head for home.

**Camping Day**

Everyone met at Sakura's place since she volunteered to take everyone there. Hiro was already there since he had slept over Sakura's place. Once everyone had arrived, they entered a mini bus which looked more like a caravan. It had a mini kitchen and toilet and 2 beds. Aoi occupied one of the beds because she was still sleepy. It was a 2 hour trip to the lodge.

When they arrived, they were amazed by the scenery around them. "Yosh! Now everyone, it's 2 people per cabin! Pick who you want to share with!" Kaleb walked over to Ren "Want to share a cabin with me Ren-chan?" Ren flushed and nodded shyly "Take care of me Kaleb-kun…" Kaleb smiled "Same here Ren-chan."

Akira ran to Momo and yelled "I'm with Momo!!!" everyone laughed, while Sakura was laughing with the others, she felt an arm snake around her waist and pulled her towards a hard chest, she giggled "You're bunking with me Sa-ku-ra…" Hiro whispered huskily in her ear, she stopped giggling and blushed the deepest shade of red. He smirked knowing his answer and kissed her cheek.

Chiharu decided to pair with Rei. O-re and Ryuu agreed shared a cabin together and Aoi and Tora cabined together of course. Everyone retreated to their assigned cabins before deciding on what to do first since it was still 11 in the morning.

Everyone gathered in the lobby room, they spent 10 minutes on thinking what to do in the mountains. "Oh oh oh! I know! I know! We can go hiking!" Akira shouted through the silence. "Yeah yeah yeah! I'm in!" Sakura agreed. Soon after that everyone agreed to go hiking but Ren decide not to go because she was tired.

"So Ren what are you going to do while we're gone?" Aoi asked innocently. Ren thought about it for awhile "I think I'll take a nap, waking up at 6 am isn't pleasant." Kaleb walked up to the girls "I'll stay with her, I'm not really fond of bush walking." he informed. Ren smiled at him and Aoi just looked worried but then later agreed and went to notify everyone else.

When Sakura heard the news she ran over to the pair "RENNNNNNN! YOU HAVE TO COME!? WHY AREN'T YOU COMING!?" Sakura shouted with pleading eyes. Ren smiled weakly "I'm tired from the trip and want to get some rest for today only since we got still got the whole week here." Sakura made a little 'o' with her mouth and glared at Kaleb "And why aren't **you **going mister?" Kaleb sweat dropped and laughed nervously "I'm not really fond of hiking Sakura-chan and I want to look after Ren just in case something happens to her." Sakura had a blank look on her face one second and had a mischievous one the next.

She turned around and looked back at the pair "Well have fun you guys." she winked at them. Ren's cheeks went pink and Kaleb was looking somewhere else with a pink tint that adorned his cheeks too. They waved goodbye to their departing friends and walked back to their cabin. Kaleb sat at the edge of his bed when Ren crawled to him and placed herself on his firm lap and put her head on his chest. She dozed off shortly, Kaleb thought she looked very cute in that position.

**Hiking Gang**

Everyone was walking and enjoying the scenery. They have been walking for 2 hrs straight without a rest. Sakura and Chiharu have already been showing signs of exhaustion. Sakura nearly fell off a ledge while walking, good thing Hiro was there to watch over her or else she could have died. Chiharu was panting and her feet were aching but besides those two everyone else were fine.

"There is a river nearby so can we like stop there and have a break!? Cause my legs are KILLING me!" Sakura called out to the gang. Chiharu nodded her head eagerly "Yeah yeah! I agree with Saks! My stomach is calling for food." she frowned.

In less 20 minutes, they reached the river Sakura has mentioned. They sat in a cave like spot but with no walls just a ledge above them and rocky bottom. Aoi, Rei, Momo, Chiharu and Sakura went dip their feet into the river's cool water running down stream. The rest sat at their spot and ate their lunch while chatting. Everyone decided to take a nap before continuing. Aoi rested her head on Tora's shoulder while he placed his head above hers, O-re and Ryuu decided to sit against each other's back and rest, Momo, Chiharu, Rei and Akira huddled together and slept easily, Sakura slept on Hiro's chest while he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, everyone fell asleep in minutes.

It was peaceful while the gang were sleeping. Sakura and Aoi were the first to wake. They decide to play in the river quietly so they don't wake anyone else up. They were splashing each other for a little while and then tried catching the fish that swam around their feet. What they didn't know was 2 pair of eyes filled with lust watching them from a distance.

"I'll take the dark haired girl and you can have the other one…" one figure with a deep voice said while licking his lips while watching Sakura try catch the fish in the water. The other figure watched Aoi innocently splash around in the water and was having ideas of what he was going to do with her.

Aoi and Sakura thought that they had enough fun in the water and was beginning to head off back to the group. But Sakura heard the bushes behind them rustle and turned around, she found 2 manly figure advance towards them. She stood protectively infront of Aoi "What do you want…?" she asked dangerously to the first figure.

He just simply chuckled evilly "Feisty aren't you? Well…I like feisty girls…" he said while licking his lips. Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she saw the amount of lust that was held in those eyes. She was too focused of that one figure she forgot about the other one. The other one slipped behind them and caught Aoi.

Sakura heard Aoi squirming from behind and turned around. She saw her friend captured and growled. "Oh don't look over there…look over here my sweetness." the figure said huskily behind her. Sakura turned around and she was knocked unconscious. Aoi squirmed trying to get free and tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks as she watched her friend fall. She was then knocked unconscious too. Both girls were carried by the mysterious figures away from the group.


	3. Lust

Phase 3 - Lust

"Where the hell did Aoi and Sakura Go" Rei said furiously.

"They were here a minute ago" Chiharu replied.

"Maybe they got lazy and went back?" O-re suggested, and surprisingly he was in a good mood if that was possible.

"They better not have gotten lost" sighed Tora.

"Sakura has pretty bad orientation you know" Laughed Ryuu.

"Where is Ren and Kaleb" Alice asked. Alice was Ren's younger sister, yet nothing about them seemed alike. Ren had black hair, with shades of red, purple and brown. Alice had a faded brown with touches of blonde. Their styles were also different. Ren was outgoing, mysterious and different from the rest. Alice was smart, speaking her mind, and strong in her own way.

"they stayed at camp," Tora then gave O-Re a look which made O-Re laughed. Akira nudged Chiharu on the arm. "I wonder whats going on there" Chiharu Winked in response.

"Horney teens" Ayame sighed.

"I don't think my sister is that bad" Alice said defending her sister.

When they arrived they found Ren sleeping on Kaleb, she was resting her head on Kalebs lap, her eyes shut, and had a peaceful innocent face.

"How cute" Momo complimented.

"Did Sakura and Aoi come back" asked Tora.

"No, I haven't seen them here, last time I saw them was when they were with you" Whispered Kaleb, as he played with Ren's hair.

"See, they weren't doing anything naughty" Alice poked her tongue out.

Ren yawned and got shocked in the appearance of everyone.

"you guys came back early, or have I been asleep for a really long time?" she Yawned again.

"We think Aoi and Sakura are lost" Tora said with worry in his voice.

"lets split up to cover more ground, be back here in 30 minutes, and call everyone if you see something or hear something, or if you find them" Ren said as she was more energetic, realising the situation.

"Everyone get into groups, call us if you find them" instructed Tora.

Ren disappeared afterwards, she wanted to use her eyes without anyone seeing her. Her eyes were more than just the human eyes, she had what she calls Shinigami eyes, which sees everything about a person and is very good when searching for someone. She also can see how bad an injury is, she would be a good doctor if she wanted to. Become one.

Ren had another secret, larger than her eyes, her small thirst for blood, her instinct to kill and the ability to give powers to those who lack something.

Ren activated her eyes and saw a cabin in the distance, with 4 dark figures, she wondered if it was Aoi and Sakura, so she ran fast, she put most of her energy to it, this was unusual for her because she didn't like to put much energy to things, even though it seemed that she put alot of effort in it. She was jsut metres away, she kept her distance because she jsut called the others, after seeing Aoi and Sakura through the blinds of the cabin.

-Meanwhile-

Sakura and Aoi were inside a dim cabin. They had just been separated from the rest of the group. The two men standing before them had lust in their eyes. Sakura knew they must of been Rapists, or Pedofilers. There was something about them that made Sakura uneasy, It wasn't just the lust in their eyes.

The first man, who was abit taller than the other walked towards Aoi, Sakura knew Aoi couldn't defend herself much, so she had to distract them, hopefully, The others will find them in time. "Leave Her Alone Bastard!" Was the words that came out of Sakura's enraged mouth. "How dare you, we'll have to start with you then" He then grabbed Sakura's wrists, and pushed it to the wall. Sakura gave him a death stare, which only caused him to laugh. The other man knocked Aoi out, probably so she wouldn't scream or anything.

"your going to be fun" The man smirked. "Get off me!!" Sakura shouted. "Bad Girl" Then vines appeared and wrapping her to the wall. "What the hell!" Sakura said confused. "I'm not a normal person" He winked, as he kissed her forcefully. Sakura did not kiss him back, this Disgusted Her as he tried to force his tongue in her mouth. He noticed she wouldn't let him, so he thought of a plan. He smirked evilly, and then put his hand on Sakura's Thighs and rubbed it up and down, this made her angry, and as she was about to insult him he kissed her forcefully again, but added the tongue.

**To Be Continued.....**

**Authors Note: This is Part 1 of the Phase Lust... It was going to be too long  
**


	4. Easter Special

Easter Special ~A Chiharu Story~

It was Easter time, when I first came to Shirohana, I came here with my friend Akira, whose been with me forever. I walked in the courtyard of the school ,wearing a pink shirt, with a light black cardigan. With knee high schools, and black flats. I had tied my hair in a loose pigtail with a red ribbon. I looked around to find Akira, but A Boy caught my eye. His hair was black, with complimented his deep red eyes, wearing very fashionable clothes, and his body could make you drool. I stared his way, till Akira started to call my name, which knocked me out of the daze. "CHIHARU!" Akira shouted

"uh, oh, Akira"

"Where were you, I couldn't find you" Akira sighed

"oh, I was looking for you too"

"Heh, sure you were, I saw you staring at that boy there, thats not looking for me" teased Akira.

"Shut Up, lets just go" I pulled Akira away.

When the bell rang, Akira and I got alittle lost but finally found our homeroom.

"Ah, glad you can make it" the female teacher smiled.

I walked in the class and saw that boy that I saw out in the courtyard again. He was in my class.

OMG!! THIS IS FANTASTIC my mind shouted.

I growled at myself for even thinking that. For all I know he could be a player, bad ass, or what ever. The way all the girls looked at him. Well a few of the girls didn't look at him.

At lunch Akira introduced me to some people, O-Re, The most annoying guy ever, Tora, Another annoying Pain in the ass, and one of the girls in my class. "Hey, Your Chiharu Right, I'm Rei" She smiled. "hello" I replied, I wasn't much of a person when meeting people. I also became great friends with this girl named Mimi, she was a poshy type of person, but I still liked her.

A week went by, and once again, He was standing In the middle of a group of fangirls. I growled, who does he think he is, Seriously. Akira sighed as she looked at the fangirls.

"Crazy Girls"

"You got that right"

"Promise me out won't turn out like that"

"No problems, I promise, Wait WAH!"

"Hehe, I knew you liked him"

"AKIRA!!!!!!" I screamed

As weeks went by, I started noticing he wasn't a bad guy, he was actually very nice, and so, I started falling for him, Though I wouldn't let anyone know that, especially Akira.

"mm.. Do I like him, Do I Not?" I asked myself.

"Who do you like" a manly voice asked.

I turned around to see who it was, and it was him, Rikuso, Damn it in a moment like this.

I blushed. "Oh, I was just wondering if I would like Ramen, or Sushi better"

He laughed at my reply. Stupid stupid stupid, I repeated in my head.

"Well, how about I treat you with both, I'm Rikuso" He shoke my hand.

Did... He .. Just... Asked... Me... Out...? I said slowly in my head.

"heh, Sure" I quickly replied.

"See you after school?"

"sure"

Calm Down Chiharu, Calm Down. OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Gosh, Someone's Happy" Akira laughed. "Why so red"

"Rikuso is going to treat me to lunch this afternoon!" I practically shouted.

"Heh, if he breaks your heart, don't come running for me"

"aren't you at least happy for me" I pouted.

"I'm just saying, don't trust boys too much with your heart"

And that afternoon, I looked around to try and find Rikuso, and there he was, With Mimi! I crept over to hear what they were saying. "Hey Mimi, Will you go out with me?"

OMFG, Did I just hear that!

"Hehe, I would love too,"

"I have to meet someone now, I'll talk to you later yeah?"

"Who?"

"Chiharu, I wanted to ask her if I can borrow her notes, and I promised to treat her today"

"Just forget about her, you got me don't you"

THAT SON OF A BITCH! What happened to our friendship, and she throws me away like rubbish. She had put a puppy dog face and Rikuso agreed to go with her. I was so furious, I am so gonna bring this bitch down.

I ran off, wiping the tears from my eyes, I was heartbroken, by one of my friends.

**~Not all stories end with happy endings~**

**Authors Note: TwT I felt sad writing this, But don't worry, I'm going to make things all better by writing an epilogue , though Rikuso won't be ending up with Chiharu, Just yet. And the epilogue is sitll going to be about the past.  
**


	5. Hero

**~Sorry this was rushed, I needed to get this out so I can get the next plot, it will be edited soon, so please bare with me~**

**Phase 3 pt 2: Hero**

Recap:

_"your going to be fun" The man smirked. "Get off me!!" Sakura shouted. "Bad Girl" Then vines appeared and wrapping her to the wall. "What the hell!" Sakura said confused. "I'm not a normal person" He winked, as he kissed her forcefully. Sakura did not kiss him back, this Disgusted Her as he tried to force his tongue in her mouth. He noticed she wouldn't let him, so he thought of a plan. He smirked evilly, and then put his hand on Sakura's Thighs and rubbed it up and down, this made her angry, and as she was about to insult him he kissed her forcefully again, but added the tongue._

**Continue:**

"Get off me you bastard!" Sakura screamed kneeing his Manhood. "You Bitch!" The man yelled and smacked Sakura across the face and gripped her arm tight again.

Then there was a big bang noise and the door of the cabin crashed opened. Sakura's face was in delight, as she saw Ren with Tora, Ryuu and Hiro running in behind her.

"Get your filthy hands off Her!" Ryuu Shouted.

"Aoi!" Tora shouted as he saw Aoi unconscious. "You Sick bastards!"

Kaleb ran in to see what happened. "Kaleb help me get them out of here, Tora, Hiro and Ryuu will deal with the men!"

"Heh, you kids really don't know who your messing with" The man next to Sakura smirked.

"I don't think you know who your messing with!" Ren shouted. This wasn't her usual self, It was like she had a totally different personality now. Guess they made her really mad.

"And who might you be?" He smirked.

"Enough Chit Chat, Hiro, Tora, and Ryuu, deal with them, we need to get sakura and aoi now!" Ren Ordered.

Tora and Hiro grabbed the men and pushed them outside to the ground and started to hit their face.

"And you said we don't know who were dealing with, you are just low lifes, and needed to be taught a lesson!"

Meanwhile, Ren, and Kaleb got Aoi, and Sakura out. Ren checked to the girls, to see if there was any injuries. "nothing fatal, bruises yes, but they will live, they need some rest"

"Aoi, Sakura!" The girls shouted running to them.

"damn it, they are fast, and ran off!" Tora said angrily, with his hand in a fist. "is something wrong?" Ren asked. "Yeah they ran off" Hiro replied, walking to Sakura.

"Well they better not come back, or I'll really make them regret it" Ren said calmly. "Sister! Did you just turn to motoko just then?" Alice asked.

"huh, oh yeah, sorry…" Ren apologized. "Motoko?" Rei asked. "I'll talk about it later…" Ren replied.

At the Camp Site…

"Alright, Tora and Hiro are with Aoi and Sakura now, and they are sleeping, so would you tell us what Alice was talking about before?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, what is this Motoko, you totally changed your personality back there" Kaleb said worried. "Don't tell me your some freaky psycho" O-Re smirked. "Don't push her O-Re… You don't want this to go ugly" Alice sighed. "well… If O-Re can shut up! I will explain.." Ren Started. "You see… I have a split personality.. The normal, sweet side is me, now, Ren and The more violent, and merciless self is Motoko, normally You can tell when I change, because my hair is much longer when I am Motoko, but sometimes, Motoko just voices out, and you might not notice I'm in my other self"

"So you're a freak" O-Re laughed again. Ren glared at O-Re. "You really want to die that badly!" Ren shouted. "Ren, Calm Down," Alice pleaded.

"Anyway, I don't go as Motoko, unless I'm angry, though the funny thing is, Motoko doesn't always come out, It's very rare I am able to use her abilities" Ren Smiled.

"Well to lighten up the mood, Lets Eat!" Chiharu Cheered. "You say things at the most random moments" Akira sighed.

"I'll get the food, Akira, come help" Rei said as she got up. Ren rested her head on Kaleb since she was tired from all this trouble, and having her friends see her in other Personality. Kaleb stroked her hair gently and smiled. He liked her being close to him, though she never noticed.

~**This seems short... so I'll give you a sneak peak at whats to be expected next... Its an extra story, but it continues from here~**

_"Lets play truth or dare!" Ren announced. "I'm In!" O-Re smirked. _"I'm In!" Chiharu smiled. "I'm so In, I need to get revenge on O-Re from last time" Akira glared at O-Re. "Your On!" O-Re Challenged. "You childish people" Ayame sighed. "I ain't playing"

_~~~~and the bottle lands on Ren~~~~_

_"Ren, I dare you to...." Chiharu smirked, and then looks at kaleb._


	6. Truth Or Dare

Phase 4: Truth Or Dare

**~Kaleb's POV~**

"Lets Play Truth or Dare!" Rei Suggested. "I so ain't playing" Ayame said backing off.

"I'm in! I want to get my revenge on O-Re" Akira smirked as she looked at O-Re.

"Your On!" O-Re smirked back.

"I'm in, just as long as everyone keeps their pants on" I joked.

"I'll play,"

So everyone besides Ayame, Alice, and the other 4 people [Tora, Aoi, Sakura and Hiro] didn't play.

"Rei! Truth or Dare?" Akira asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stuff as much Marshmellows in your mouth as you can or more" Akira laughed.

"Yum!" Rei smiled looking at the marshmellows.

"Hey, don't eat all the food" a voice shouted from behind Rei. It was Hiro, with a smile.

"I guess your coming for food, Is Sakura awake yet?" Asked Akira.

"Nope," Hiro said grabbing 4 sandwiches. "is that for Tora, Aoi and Sakura too?" I asked.

"mmm Yeahh…" Hiro said with shifty eyes. I laughed my head off. "You pig!" Momo shouted.

"And I thought I ate a lot" Rei said quietly.

"Hey! Fine fine, I'll bring some for them too" Hiro said rolling his eyes as he grabs 3 more sandwiches. "Pig" Akira mumbled.

"Okay, I'm stuffing the marshmellows before Hiro gets any more food" Rei said glaring at Hiro.

"I'm so leaving" He said laughing, and ran off with 7 sandwiches. "I don't think he can eat all of that… He might get sick" Ren smiled. She was sitting next to me, being quiet as usual, she was so cute when she smiled, and her cute little smile was what caught my eyes. Even though our first meeting was quite awkward, I Think I might have a chance with her.

~**Akira's POV~**

"Stuff It Stuff IT" Everyone chanted as Rei was stuffing the marshmellows in her mouth.

"I cff pohhh amnnmir" Rei spoke with a mouth full of marshmellows. Everyone burst in laughter. I wondered how many marshmellows was in her mouth, it was a site to see.

I looked around the group and realized that Kaleb was staring at Ren.

"Psst, Momo, Don't you think Kaleb likes Ren" I whispered softly so only Momo heard. "Yeah, We should Hook them up" Momo winked. "What are you guys talking about, Tell me!" Whined Chiharu. "Fine" I said, not wanting to hear her whining. "

After I explained what was going on, Chiharu had a great idea, on how to hook them up, or at least see if they have feelings for each other. "Okay, the next person to get dared out of Ren and Kaleb we dare them to kiss each other" Chiharu smirked. "Wow, you're finally using your brain" I laughed.

"Hey shut up!" Chiharu glared.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ren asked confused. "Uh…. Why the sky is blue?" Chiharu stupidly replied. "Dumbass" Momo mumbled. "She's just kidding, we were talking about how cold it is" I sighed. "Yeah It is getting kind of cold" Ren replied. "Want me to warm you up?" Kaleb asked nicely. "Sure" Ren smiled happily, as Kaleb hugged her.

_Yup, they totally like each other. That reminded me of a memory that I have._

_~Flash Back of When Akira Was Young~_

"_Come on" A Girl cheerfully smiled dragging a young boy in the clearing of the park. It was a large empty field, and the 2 kids were happily playing._

"_Lets Dance" Suggested the young brown haired girl._

"_I can't dance," The boy said shyly. "Yes you can, just move your body" The young girl said as she held the boys hand, and started to sway. "Hehhe, this isn't real dancing but I bet when we are older we could be pro dancers" The girl laughed. _

"_Your so cute when your happy" The boy complimented as he started to take lead. "and you my good sir are a very good dancer, for your first time" _

_After they finished dancing, they laid on the grass and looked at the sky._

"_Look, that cloud looks like a dragon" The girl pointed out. "I can't see it" The boy said sadly._

"_Use your imagination dummy" The girl softly hit the boy's head._

"_I'll try" _

_~End of Flashback~_

_I wondered who the boy was, and I wondered where he is now. He reminded me of O-Re, just a bit, O-re was more of a nice guy when he wants to be, type of person. He is probably the person that least smiles in the group, but I occasionally see him smile, He is in my group of friends and in my classes._

_I see him as a friend, but could there be more?_

"Akira, Akira" Ayame was shaking me, which snapped me out of my trance.

"Heh, sorry, Just thinking" I replied.

"About?"

"Nothing"

"Sure," Ayame said unconvinced.

"Psst, why were you staring at O-Re?" Momo asked.

"Eh, No reason" I said coolly.

"Truth or Dare Akira!" Rei shouted.

"Um, Truth?" I replied unsure what to say.

"Would you go out with O-Re if he asked?" Rei smiled wickedly. O-Re started to send death glares at Rei. "Nya!" She screamed like a little kid.

"Um, Yeah, Depends if he is being an ass or not" I said poking my tongue out.

"He he, Okays Next"

"Truth or Dare Ren!" I smiled, Time to put the plan to action if she says dare of course.

**~Ren's POV~**

"Truth or Dare Ren!" Akira asked from across me. It seemed Momo, Chiharu and Akira wre anxious for me to pick, I was a bit confused on what was going on, so I picked…

"Dare..." I said softly as I was still in Kaleb's Arms.

"YES!" Chiharu shouted.

"URUSAI!!" Akira and Momo Shouted. Rei was about to fall back from the shouting. "I dare you to kiss kaleb!" Chiharu blurted out.

"Eh?" I replied confused. _Kiss…. Kaleb…?_ IT made me flush Red, I didn't know how to kiss, but hopefully just on the cheek.

"Like, Like, Totally make out" She continued. "Chiharu this ain't no 7 minutes in heaven!" Ayame shouted.

"awww, fine then just a peck on the lips" Chiharu said sadly. "I wanted to see some action" She pouted. "Then get your own action blonde!" Akira sighed.

_Okay… calm Down Ren.. It's only a Peck on the lips! Nothing more! Nothing More! Nothing IS gonna happen!_

"So you gonna do it?" Rei asked.

"Ew…. Horney teenagers…" Ayame replied suddenly.

"Not like that!" Rei replied realizing it just sounded wrong.

I looked up at Kaleb, and he was smiling gently, I just melted when he smiled like that. I leaned in to kiss him, very slowly, and so did he, I wondered if it was just going to be a peck. When we kissed I felt all bubbly and the butterflies rushed around my stomach, I was probably hot pink right now. After a few seconds I broke the simple kiss. I then looked away, Not wanting to see Kaleb's reaction. I could tell everyone was smiling or smirking, I bet they planned this all along I thought. I gazed back to Kaleb's eyes, He was happy, and so Was I.

"I think I want to be more than friends Ren, and I really didn't know when was the right time to ask you this, but here I go, Will you be my girlfriend Ren?" Kaleb suddenly asked.

"well…." I started off. _Do I feel the same way Kaleb feels for me…?_

**~In Sakura's Cabin~**

"I have to wait until your better to tell you something important, and you getting nearly raped isn't helping the situation.." Hiro said sadly. "But at least you aren't that majorly hurt, I will always care for you, and thanks to Ren, we got there in time"

"mm.. Thanks Hiro… Thanks Ren…" Sakura said turning around. For a second Hiro thought Sakura was awake, but then he realized she was only sleep talking. He guessed that she didn't get a chance to say thank you, before she got knocked out. He smiled, but then frowned again. Some things weren't going to be the same.

**~ =0 what is going to happen between to Sakura and Hiro? Will Kaleb and Ren be together? And for How long? I would like to thank All my friends who read this story, and to my editor for doing an awesome job, in editing my writing and for helping with the Plot, All my love, Ren-Chan~**

_**Next Time on Ps: Aishiteru**_

_Something is up with Hiro, and Sakura meets 2 new people or is there more?. Who are they, and how do they know Ren? _

_**Till Then… **_


End file.
